


A Pleasant Buzz.

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian braced himself for an awkward conversation about privacy and boundaries. Boy, did he get that one wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Buzz.

Killian tugged open the dresser drawer and carefully put away Emma’s under garments. There may be some who would be surprised to see the infamous Captain Hook playing maid, but he’d do anything to make his love’s life easier, so he was finishing her chores while she was in the shower. He caught glimpse of a pink cylinder tuck away amongst the scraps of lace and cotton. His curiosity got the better of him and he nudged the object with his finger.

“What are you doing in my pantie drawer?”

Killian turned around slowly, with only a slightly embarrassed grin on his features.

“I was putting your laundry away, so you didn’t spend date night fretting about unfinished chores.”

Emma raised an eyebrow.

“And you hand is still in the drawer because…”

He scratched his neck with his hook and wrapped his fingers around the object that had caught his attention.

“I was wondering why your dildo has these buttons.”

Emma’s eyes went wide at his question and managed to go wider still as he pulled the dildo from the drawer. As she closed her eyes and bit her lip Killian was convinced he’d upset her. This realm’s attitude to sex was a tangled web of contradictions; he’d actually blushed when he'd first seen the near naked people openly displayed on the covers of periodicals, and the highly sexual dancing from the performers in music movies. In contrast there was the prudish reaction from some to him kissing Emma in public, and apparently it was bad form to casually mention that you needed to purchase sheaths.

“Emma?”

She opened her eyes slowly and slid her tongue across her bottom lip. Not her usual upset reaction, in fact Killian was growing warm under the intensity of her smouldering stare. He licked his own lips as Emma swayed towards him, her hands teasing the neck of her robe open to reveal a tantalising vee of shower damp skin.

“Do you want to see it in action?”

Killian’s chest hitched and his words failed him leaving him only able to nod dumbly. Emma graced his lips with an all too fleeting teasing kiss, before she plucked the dildo from his hand and sashayed to the bed. He swallowed hard and made to followed her, but she stopped him with a raised hand. A small frown creased his brow as she pointed to the chair at the side of the bed.

“Sit down and watch.”

Her commanding tone made him shudder, his voice thick with desire as he stammered out;

“A-as my lady wishes.”

He sat down on the straight backed chair and lay his hand and hook on his thighs. Emma gave him a satisfied nod and Killian felt a strange tingle of pleasure run down his spine. Emma arranged the pillows into a pile and slowly dropped her robe from her shoulders. Killian sighed as she stretched that glorious body and climbed onto the bed. She settled herself against the pillows, her legs demurely crossed at the ankles. Slowly she ran her hands up her neck and fanned her hair out over the pillows; her hands trailed down to her breasts and Killian gripped his thigh so hard he’d find bruises there later.

Emma’s hands were cupping her perfect breasts, her thumbs grazing over her hardened nipples. Killian started forward out of the chair, but Emma shook her head.

“You stay there and watch.”

He leant back with a groan and ran his hand over his face; he wasn’t surprised to find his brow was already damp with sweat. Emma gave him a smirk and ran her hands down across her stomach. Her fingers teased the golden fluff just visible at the apex of her thighs. She kept stroking slowly until Killian uttered a frustrated groan and palmed his cock through his jeans.

“No touching.”

He actually whimpered as he moved his hand from his throbbing groin and dug his fingers into his thigh again. Emma rewarded his obedience by uncrossing her legs and baring herself to his lusty eyes. She slid her fingers into her folds and Killian buried his hook into the underside of the chair. 

He was panting as she teased herself open, her cunny flushing deep red as she pleasured herself. Amazingly Killian still had enough of his brain functioning to take note of how she moved her fingers over herself. He knew he was good at that, but he was more than willing to improve. Emma slid a finger inside her cunny and Killian’s hips rutted fruitlessly.

“Fuck.”

“Later if you behave.”

How did she manage to sound so breathlessly aroused and commanding at the same time? Killian had all but forgotten about the dildo until Emma picked it up. She ran the phallus through her folds until it was glistening with her juices. Killian was leaning forward desperate for a taste of that manna. Emma slipped the tip of the dildo into her cunny and Killian almost came in his pants like a pimple faced youth.

“Emma.”

He slouched back in the seat, his knees spread so she could see the bulge in his jeans. She smiled at him and moaned as she worked more of the dildo into her cunny.

“Do you want to touch yourself?”

Killian’s eyes rolled back in his head, of course he wanted to. He’d never been so hard in his life. He swallowed and ran his tongue over his dry lips. Emma was watching him a questioning look on her flushed face.

“Please. Please can I touch myself?”

Bloody hell he’d never begged to touch his own cock before. 

“Undo your jeans.”

Killian didn’t have the breathe to spare to curse his clumsy fingers as he fumbled his belt buckle, button and zipper. His hook was still buried in the wood of the chair, but he wouldn’t have trusted himself to use it had it been free; he was shaking too much. He wriggled his hips free and groaned in relief as his cock sprang free.

“You better take that in hand, lover.”

Killian’s eyes fluttered closed as he wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock. He thrust up into his fist twice, sinful groans falling from his lips at the sensation.

“Do you want to know what the buttons do?”

Killian’s eyes slammed open at Emma’s question and were greeted with the wanton sight of his love thrusting the dildo slowly in and out of her cunny. His fingers tightened around the base of his cock as he nodded his head. 

Emma finger touched one of the buttons and a low buzzing filled the room. Killian frowned uncertain of what was happening. It was clearly pleasurable as Emma fisted the covers and threw her head back with a luscious moan.

“It vibrates and feels so good. You’re going to watch me come and then I’m going to watch you do the same.”

Killian had to take his hand from his cock. There was no way he was going to last if he kept stroking himself. Emma was deep in the throes of her pleasure now; he knew every gasp and every moan falling from her lips. His body was aching to touch her, to taste her, to respond to her growing climax. This was torture, but he held himself still, because that was what she’d asked of him. 

Emma screamed his name as she arched into the pillows, she let her clenching muscles squeeze the dildo from her cunny and Killian was almost sobbing with the need for his own release. Emma sat up panting eyed him hungrily.

“Come for me Killian.”

There was no finesse to the rough way he fisted his cock. It was fast and hard and over in mere seconds. He gasped her named as his release spurted over his fingers and splattered onto his shirt. His eyes rolled back in his head and suddenly he had a lap full of naked Emma, her fingers in his hair, her lips on his. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into close to his trembling body. After not touching her for what felt like a life time the kiss was needy and desperate.

Emma broke the kiss just enough to ask;

“Are you okay? Was that okay?”

Killian rubbed his nose against hers.

“I’m…fucking wonderful. That was intense.”

“We should talk about this.”

Killian pouted.

“Kiss now. Talk later.”


End file.
